Polyhydroxyalkanoates (PHAs) have been considered promising candidates as environmentally friendly polymer materials. These polymers exhibit a broad range of material properties and can be produced from renewable resources. However, high production costs associated with traditional PHA production carried out with pure microbial cultures have limited broad application of these polymers. Alternative PHA production strategies have been proposed based on the use of mixed cultures. The use of mixed cultures for PHA production may be more cost effective since it does not require sterile conditions. In addition, it allows for the use of inexpensive substrates such as wastes or waste by-products.